For once uncertain
by Crazycatscarmen
Summary: Stanford was transformed into a demon the day he and Stanley fought. YAY! Tw: Demons, angst, probably add more as I go along, hope you like. T for angst, but that's it. HEY LOOK IT'S THE THIRD CHAPTER- and it's even LESS angsty than the rest of 'em! WHICH I CAN'T BELIEVE HAPPENED-
1. Hi? Want some free demon au? No? Ok,,,

**AAHH! I found something, BUT I CAN'T FIND IT AGAIN. It's a Stanford demon au, and pretty much he's an all-knowing demon that Dipper summons from the journal. I NEED TO KNOW WHO CAME UP WITH THIS. This is my take/idea of this au.: ( Stan isn't the one who gets burned when they fought, Ford is and it turns him into a demon, in my version anyway. Because that's GF writers default for these au's. )  
**

* * *

Dipper found the journal deep within the woods, hidden in a cave. The place itself reminded him of a shrine, drawings, and trophies scattered around the entire room. In the center is where the journal was, sitting on a pedestal. It's gold, six-fingered handprint glowed as he stepped closer. _Mabel would love this_. Dipper mused as he crept closer.

Worried that it was surrounded by traps or snares, he trod carefully, moving forward only if he was sure it was safe. He made it the center of the room without any problems and his hands hovered hesitantly over the cover, eyes lit with a greedy curiosity. Who knew what could be inside, the answers it could hold. The room certainly hinted at something intelligent, equations and symbols sketched into the rock walls of the cavern to go along with the peculiar drawings.

Dipper lifted the corner of the cover carefully, opening it slowly, unsure if the book itself wasn't a trap. He sure wished Mabel had agreed to go exploring with him, but she told him Waddles wasn't feeling well and needed some healing cuddles. At the time he shook his head fondly and left her to it.

The book fell open and Dipper stepped back.

A white smoke like substance was oozing from the pages, swirling to the floor. The smoke twirled faster, heading towards the ceiling in a sort of reverse tornado. Dipper's eyes were wide with fear and shock as the smoke dissipated. He gaped, brain taking longer than he would like to admit to comprehend what was before him.

A man stood before him. He wore a torn trenchcoat, a black turtleneck sweater, and glasses. In addition to these rather normal attributes, he had eyes blinking from his hair, pointed ears, and his legs seemed to be swarmed in words and mathematical problems Dipper couldn't get a grasp on.

"Stanley, your earl-" The demon began before stopping. He saw the terrified boy on the ground, noted the pine tree hat that had fallen off his head, and took in his rather frightened expression. A look of understanding crossed his face,

"Ah, you must be Dipper, greetings." The demon held out a six-fingered hand, and Dipper did the only thing his mind could supply him at that moment. He screamed.

The creature just stared at him in concern and cocked his head to the side, "Are you injured?" The man shook his head, answering his own question. "No. You're fine. I see. Stan didn't tell you about me, did he? You found me on your own. He told me you were adventurous." The man-thing smiled placatingly as Dipper scrambled backward, but didn't leave, listening to the words with confusion. Dipper's brow furrowed,

"You know m-my Great-Uncle Stan?" Dipper stuttered, aware that the man wasn't attacking him, and willing his heart to stop it's racing beat.

The thing chuckled, "Can you not see the resemblance? I mean, you might have to look past the eyes and my lack of feet, oh, and the ears I suppose, but it's there, I assure you."

Dipper, out of curiosity to the beast's words stepped closer to observe what it meant. Now that he looked properly, the thing did look suspiciously like his Great-Uncle. He had the same floofy grey hair, large chin, and his nose was almost exactly the same. But that-that meant...

"I see it...but that means..." Dipper looked to the demon for confirmation. It- he nodded, adjusting his glasses.

"I am his long lost twin brother, Stanford Pines. Your _other_ Great-Uncle. I...apologize if I come as a bit of a surprise." The demon chuckled, rubbing his neck as if uncomfortable. "I uh-wasn't born like this if that's what your thinking."

Dipper stared at him in unmasked astonishment, "You-but-HOW?" Dipper looked at him to the book and Stanford sighed, his many eyes closing for a brief moment. "That is a...long story. One I would prefer to have my brother with me to explain." The demon smiled at his astonished nephew, " All answers come in time, although for me that time is very brief. I am a...demon of sorts. One with astounding knowledge and understanding, not to brag of course." Ford sighed, and Dipper was hard pressed to hear the words that came with it,

"At a terrible price, one I was not willing to pay..." He muttered, unaware that Dipper had heard him. He looked back up and changed the topic to Dipper. "So, Dipper, Stanley tells me you have a twin sister? Why is she not with you?"

Stanford, as soon as the question formed in his mind, already knew the answer, but for the sake of conversation let the traumatized pre-teen talk.

Dipper looked a little thrown by the twist the conversation had taken, but answered accordingly, "She is taking care of her pet pig, waddles. I asked her to come, but she didn't want to leave him." Dipper smiled, "She has such a good heart." He sighed,

"It's going to get her into trouble one of these days..."

Ford found himself nodding along, feeling his nephew's concern. "I understand," Ford's eyes glazed over for a moment and he turned back to Dipper, who was watching in unabashed fascination.

"Dipper, I am glad you found me, but it's getting dark and I'm afraid I cannot accompany you. The forest is dangerous, so I shall have to ask you to leave now. Before you leave, however, could you relate a message to Stanley for me?" Ford looked to the boy, who looked a little punch drunk, but calm and composed for the most part, if a little sad to be leaving so soon,

"Sure. What is it?"

Ford smirked, "Tell him to get his sorry butt down here tomorrow morning and make sure he brings you and your sister. Can you do that?" Ford asked seriously and Dipper nodded with a little laugh.

"Yes I will, I promise. I-it's nice to meet you, Great-Uncle Stanford." Dipper said awkwardly. Stanford smiled,

"I agree, and call me Ford. It's shorter." He waved as Dipper made for the exit.

"Alright Great-Uncle Ford, goodbye." Dipper turned and ran out of the cave, thrilled with his discovery. He couldn't wait to tell Mabel.

Ford watched him go with a soft smile, letting himself dissolve back into his book, which was much like a genie's lamp. He could see everything if he chose to, yet when he asked the universe for answers on these kids Stan told him about he found a strange blank in his vision on their future, as if they couldn't be pinned down.

The future was uncertain in the hands of those two, and he wanted to be there to see it all play out.

* * *

 **This probably won't continue, unless I get particularly inspired or someone sends me prompts. Man, I love prompts. They make my brain work less. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Blushes Here ya go I made this for you

**Have a chapter, Nerds.**

* * *

When Dipper first met his Grunkle Ford, he thought he was dreaming.

It was peculiar, how it happened. Now he had two great-uncles, and one was an intellectual demon that lived in a journal. Dipper's first reaction was fear, then fascination, then a burning curiosity. After his demon uncle told him to go home, he immediately relayed the message he was given and told his twin and his other uncle, Grunkle Stan, that he had found Grunkle Ford and that great-uncle Ford wanted them to meet at the cave where the journal resided.

Dipper wasn't punished, as he thought he might be for exploring the woods and entering a creepy cave by himself. In fact, Grunkle Stan seemed pleased, happy he didn't have to try and hide why he left in the middle of the night anymore.

Mabel was...Mabel. She was ecstatic, sad, weird and sparkly about it all. Emphasis on the sparkly. Dipper was just glad she believed him.

Dipper crawled into his bed, staring at the ceiling as he mulled over everything that had happened. He smiled to himself.

The answers to _everything_ were at his fingertips. He could almost taste it. Surely his newest family member would know all about Gravity Falls. His eyes, previously falling slowly shut, now stared wide at the ceiling.

Maybe Ford knows how _girls_ work. Now that would be a miracle. He could tell Dipper why they lie about how they're feeling or expect _you_ to lie when they ask your opinion of their outfit. (Mabel just said, 'just be yourself' whatever that meant.)

Wouldn't that be nice?

Dipper fell asleep then, smiling.

...

Stanley was...

yeah.

So now the kids knew about his demon brother, who was really a sweetheart and not a demon at all. Just, now he looked weird. So what if he knew the answers to the universe? He had been a know it all before Stan messed up his brother's existence, _again._

Stan pushed the thought aside before he could let it consume him entirely. Ford would kill him if he found out just how much Stan blamed himself for it all, even after Ford told him time and time again that it wasn't his fault. (And I would know, Ford would say, smirking. He would tap his head with a self-satisfied smile that would make Stan roll his eyes.)

Ford only knew something if he asked the question, and as a general rule, he never knew what anyone was _thinking_. He wouldn't want to intrude on people's thoughts like that, considering what he had been through. Even demon's had nightmares...

Stan swore he would kill that yellow creep if he died doing it.

His large, time-worn hands clenched whenever he thought about it, angry even after all these years that something had hurt his brother so thoroughly. He sighed and let himself relax into his bed, face drawn with regret. _It's not like I'm any better..._

He forced his eyes shut, trying to drown out the noise of his own mind. He was gonna have one heck of a day tomorrow. He didn't need to be sleep-deprived on top of it.

* * *

 **So...**

 **Stan: WHY!?**

 **Me: Why what?**

 **Stan *Deep intake of breath*: WHY do you enjoy torturing me? I thought this was gonna be FORD's turn. BUT NO! You had to go and make it about ME! AGAIN! *stomps out***

 **Me: ...**

 **Ford: I'm gonna go get him. You might wanna lay low for a while...**

 **Stan: FORD?! WHERE"S MY BAT? I NEED TO TAKE CARE OF THIS LITTLE SADIST!**

 **me: Well, that's a little harsh. I'm not a sadist... I don't think.**

 **Ford: *walking out of the room* You might wanna lay off him a bit, it is true most of your chaptered fics have mostly Stan angst. I don't mind if you wanna make my life a bit more depressing. It's fine.**

 **Stan: LIKE HECK IT IS!**

 **Me: yeah, I'm gonna go...see ya nerds. *Disappears***


	3. I know it's not great but it's all I got

**YEAHHHHH LOOK IT'S AN UPDATE- Tw's for being absolutely ridiculous.**

* * *

The forest was alive with noise as they trecked towards the cave.

It had been a rough morning, but they managed. Stan hadn't slept well. Not out of any concern for the kids- Dipper had seemed to take it all rather well, considering. He was anxious about problems that went well beyond the idea that the kids wouldn't like him or his brother.

Dipper, for one, was _ecstatic._ His pressed forward faster than either Stan or Mabel. His need to _know_ had only increased, and it hadn't stopped.

Mabel hummed as she sprang through the shrubbery. Out of the three of them, Mabel was the most confused. She hadn't gotten to see this "mysterious demon hair-eyed" uncle of theirs yet and she wasn't sure what to think. Although she _did_ have a feeling that she should be happy. Dipper certainly was. Despite her confuzzlement, she grinned and hummed the entire way to the cave, pulling leaves off stems as they brushed past her.

The cave was far enough into the forest that they had all agreed to leave the Shack at eight or so, packing a few things to make the trip last. Mabel had packed sandwiches (or she claimed that's what they were) into a basket, along with several water bottles and _eighteen fruit roll-ups._ When Dipper commented on the surplus of sweets, Mabel told him they were mostly for the Mystery Grunkle, since she assumed he hadn't had fruit roll-ups in awhile.

Why she thought _that's_ what he would want most, no one was sure.

"How much farther is this cave anyway?" Mabel chirped. They had been walking for about half an hour before she began to get worried. How far away did this Grunkle of hers live?

Stan grunted, "Only 'bout an hour from the Shack, so another half hour I think."

Dipper stopped, letting the others catch up to him. "An hour!? Really!?" He blinked, "I could've sworn it was...well less than an _hour_." He kept moving once they had come up next to him.

Stan shrugged, "I'm just guessin' kid. It's not like I timed it or anythin'."

"...What if I walked through a temporal anomaly?" Dipper's grin grew wide as he speculated, "There could be space-time distortions here!"

"I think you're watchin' too much Star Trek."

"Our secret Great-uncle is a literally an all-knowing demon."

Mabel snorted, earning a betrayed look from Stan. It only made her laugh harder.

By the time they had reached the cave, all three were in differing ranges of laughter, their banter having kept them amused for the rest of the walk.

They stood at the entrance. Mabel blinked at the dark void that greeted them. "Does our demon uncle really live in there? Or is this the beginning of a horror-comedy?" She asked, her smile wavering.

Stan noted her uncertainty and chuckled. "It's better on the inside." He stepped in front of Dipper, taking the lead. Dipper moved back, walking in step with Mabel.

Mabel trailed one hand against the wall, the other holding tightly to Dipper's arm. The last time Dipper had come to the cave, he had found a flashlight near the opening. In his rush to return, he had brought it home with him, leaving it at the Shack.

Stan didn't seem phased by this, however. He walked with confidence, his footsteps echoing against the walls. "We should see light in a second."

True to his words, something began to light up the dull gray of the caves' walls. Dipper realized with a start that he hadn't needed the flashlight once he'd reached the room with the pedestal. His brow furrowed, where was the light coming from?

They turned a final corner into the cave, the entire room exactly the way Dipper had found it the day before. Stan and Dipper both turned to Mabel, waiting to see her reaction.

She frowned. "This is where he lives?" She moved forward, poking a chalk drawing of some sorta gremlin goblin.

Stan looked somewhat uncomfortable. "Well It's not like I didn't offer to help him decorate, but he insisted for years that he didn't need any ' _unnecessary clutter.'"_ He picked up a notebook off the ground, flipping through it. "He's always been like that."

Mabel's frown lifted back into a small smile, "Well okay. So where is he?"

Dipper was in a corner of the room, inspecting a small gem that was jutting out of the wall. "Is this where the light is coming from!?" He exclaimed to no one in particular.

Stan grunted and opted to answer Mabel, "He's in the book," He pointed to the glowing journal on the pedestal, "It's uh...complicated."

"Oh! So, um, can I meet him now?" She asked, holding the basket close to her chest. She was excited and a little nervous. It wasn't every day you met a magic cave dwelling great-uncle, after all.

Stan barked at Dipper to join them. When he thought they were sufficiently ready, Stan chuckled darkly and flipped open the book.

Smoke billowed out of the book in waves. Mabel gasped.

Dipper's eyes were wide with anticipation. Both children leaning back as the smoke solidified. Stan was waiting it out patiently, snickering at Dipper and Mabel's reactions.

Not that he hadn't been shocked and a little traumatized the first time he'd witnessed it. But he had grown used to it over the years. It was... fun to watch it from a new perspective.

Suddenly, Stanford was standing in front of them. He leaned back, uncomfortable now that there were so many people around. "Oh, Greetings. You must be Mabel." He waved at Mabel, who was staring at him, her eyes wide.

Mabel squealed, "Yep! That's me!" She dropped the basket and put out her hand. Stanford shook it hesitantly. She laughed, "Your eyes are really pretty!"

Out of all the things she could have said, out of _all the possibilities,_ Stanford, an ALL KNOWING DEMON, did not expect that. Even the eyes within his hair blinked in shock.

"Um, what?" He mumbled. For once an answer didn't come to him. Not that his question had been very clear.

Dipper gaped, two seconds into a conversation, and Mabel had already broken their new(?) Grunkle.

Stan began laughing, leaning against the wall for support.

Stanford looked to Stan and growled, "What are you laughing at, ya knucklehead?"

This only furthered Stan's mirth. He gasped for air, trying to answer, "She- YOUR EYES-"

Mabel took a step back. "Um...was that offensive? I'm sorry if it was..."

Stanford turned to her, "Hm? Oh, nonono, that's not it. You just surprised me is all."

Dipper frowned, "How could she surprise you if you're omnipotent?"

"I only know the answer if I think to ask the question." He answered, smiling at Dipper, "Welcome back."

Dipper nodded. "I can't believe this place isn't a dream."

Stanford grinned, "Neither can I, at times."

Stan finally stood up straight, his breathing returned to normal. "Okay okay Kiddos, proper introductions time. Stanford, these are-"

"I know who they are, Stanley." Stanford interrupted.

"Shut up. The writer of my thoughts and actions doesn't know how to transition to story time from here," Stanley stated.

"The W HA T- Oh, I see." Stanford folded his arms, his ears twitching. "Fascinating..."

Dipper gaped while Mabel gestured to get her Great-uncles' attention, "Space alien Grunkle's to earth! Do you copy?" She giggled.

Stanford looked lost in thought, "So we're being controlled... What if I wanted to become human again? They could theoretically make that happen..." He trailed off.

Stan blinked, "Uh, what? Did I say somethin'?"

Dipper sighed, "There's a lot of that question going around."

When no one answered, Mabel, busied herself with setting up the small picnic basket she had brought. "Stinky Horror-comedies..."

"Stinky what?" Stanford was thrown off his train of thought.

"Horror-comedies." Dipper echoed his sister, "I don't even think that's a real genre."

Stanford went still for a moment, then shook his head, "No, it is."

Stan growled, "I think we've all gotten way off topic. You're the one who called us together, Sixer. I assumed you had more than meeting Mabel in mind when you did."

Stanford cleared his throat. "You're quite right, thank you, Stanley."

Stan's eyes teared up at that and he wasn't really sure why. He ignored the burning and blamed it on the mustiness of the cave.

Mabel and Dipper were both sitting quietly on the blanket Mabel had brought. The cave was silent.

Stanford coughed into his hand, "Well then. Yesterday when Dipper found me, he asked me how I came to be this way, But I wanted Stanley around to help me answer that question."

Stan grunted, "Oh, great. Like _that's_ a child-friendly story."

"Well I couldn't very well just ignore the question, could I? It's a perfectly reasonable inquiry." Stanford frowned at Stan, "What's gotten into you today?"

"Nothin'," Stan grunted, knowing full well that Stanford already had the answer before he muttered a word.

"It astounds me that you still try to lie, Stanley. Why didn't you sleep?"

Mabel's hand shot up. Stanford had to hold back a laugh. "You don't need to raise your hand."

Mabel shrugged and pointed at the ceiling. "I think the writer of our thoughts and feelings is getting annoyed. She can't seem to make us get on with the story." She blinked as the words left her mouth, "Did I just say something?"

Dipper squealed, "I think you just got possessed!"

"Well don't sound so happy about it!"

Stan began laughing again, falling to the floor with the force of it.

Dipper began babbling, his words becoming nonsensical the longer he spoke.

Mabel started humming, pulling out a sandwich from the basket and ripping it into pieces.

Stanford watched on as his family fell into some sort of deranged trance. No amount of asking, yelling or screaming got them to stop. Stanford sighed, his many eyes closing with aggravation. He sneered.

 _"Bill."  
_

* * *

 **WHEN IT DON'T MAKE SENSE, BLAME A DORITO.**

 **Hi Guys. I know I haven't updated this in a while, and I know this doesn't make much sense, but I hope you liked this chapter anyway.**

 **Ford: Stanley, she's back!**

 **Stan: *fumes* *kicks a table* NO. TAKE HER BACK.**

 **Me: I'm just gonna *slides out of the room***

 **Is this edited? No. Will it ever be edited? Probably not.**


	4. This is getting out of hand

**SO HI GUYS. BON-FRICKIN-JOUR, SALUT YAH WEIRDO'S HERE WE GO:**

 **Ford: Bon-frickin-jour? WHat On EArTh Is ThaT SuPpOSsED TO MeAN!?**

 **Stan: It means good frickin morning, Nerd. And I thought you knew everything.**

 **Ford: I never learned how to speak Sassy French-English, Stanley.  
**

* * *

"Bill," Ford spat.

Without warning, everyone but himself went completely still, their eyes glassing over. Time had stopped. He flinched as laughter began to echo within the cave. Eyes from various drawings along the walls glowing and shifting to glare at him.

" _AND HERE I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS."_ The laughter ceased as Bill appeared in a flash of light in front of him, his eye wide with faux innocence.

"Really?" Ford blinked at him as if he were a mildly intriguing newspaper. "You thought I would still consider you friendly after what you did?" Ford turned, moving to close the journal and disappear into its pages (anything to get away from Bill) when he paused. The journal was...gone. He looked up at Bill with a sigh.

Bill laughed as he flipped through the journal's pages. " _I DID YOU A_ _ **FAVOR.**_ _IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE UPDATE. YOU SHOULD SHOW A LITTLE MORE GRATITUDE, IQ. MIGHT HELP THAT DOWNER ATTITUDE OF YOURS."_ Bill snapped his fingers, conjuring two wine glasses. He held out one to Ford.

He frowned. "I'm not drinking that. Just give me back the journal and leave."

" _YOU DISAPPOINT ME SIXER. I GAVE YOU OMNIPOTENCE."_ Bill said, snapping the wine glasses away. " _AND YOU AREN'T BEING A VERY GOOD SPORT ABOUT IT."_

Ford pinched the bridge of his nose. This argument was over four decades old."You gave me nothing but misery, Cipher. I offered you my assistance and you entrapped me with nothing more than a thesaurus to the multi-verse. Mere entertainment! A small penance to assuage the pain you've put me through." Ford blinked, his brow furrowing. "But you already know that..." He spoke beneath his breath. "Why are you really here?"

Ford waited for the answer to appear to him. Bill laughed as Ford became increasingly flummoxed.

" _SORRY SIXER. CAN'T LET YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO SPOIL THE FUN. YOU WERE ALWAYS GOOD AT THAT, AM I RIGHT STANLEY?"_ Bill flicked at Stan's inanimate face.

Ford snapped, "Stop! You blasted-" He growled, cutting himself off. Despite his attempts, keeping calm in the face of Bill Cipher's annoying presence was difficult. He readjusted his trenchcoat and stood up straight. "Fine. Don't tell me. Just leave us alone."

If Bill had an eyebrow, it would've been raised. " _US, SIXER?"_ He gestured to the children, " _ARE WE INCLUDING THE LITTLE FLESHSACKS NOW TOO?"_

"Yes," Ford crossed his arms, "The contract stated my family would be safe. That includes new descendants or anyone adopted, officially or unofficially." He stated. He grimaced as Bill seemed to consider his words. This was getting tedious.

 _"DON'T THINK YOU CAN TRICK ME, FORDSY. BY THOSE RULES YOU COULD ADOPT THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE_!" Bill spread his arms wides, a projection of the Galaxy appearing between them. Ford stared right past it, unamused. Bill noted Ford's lack of reaction to his theatrics and flicked it away after a moment. "I'LL LET YOU KEEP YOUR TRAVEL SIZED TWINS, BUT DON'T THINK YOU CAN SAVE EVERYONE, YOU SHOULD KNOW IT'S IMPOSSIBLE." Bill cackled, "ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS _ASK_ AFTER ALL!"

And with that cheerful thought, Bill was gone again. Seemingly tired of their conversation. Ford watched as his family fell out of the time stop, their memories of the minor possessions apparently erased.

All sixteen of Stanford's eyes clenched shut with concentration. He could still hear Cipher's jarring laugh-

He jerked back as a hand fell on his shoulder. Stanley jumped as Ford pulled away from him.

"Heh, woah there! You alright Poindexter?" Stan asked.

Ford sighed, relieved that it was only Stan. "That remains to be seen." He said, moving to stand beside his pedestal once more. He noticed the journal was back in place, but it was open to the last page. He frowned, pushing his glasses back into place.

 ** _Time's a-tickin', Sixer!_**

* * *

 **Not gonna even try and edit this. It doesn't make sense I don't think...but eh. SO. ABOUT MY UPDATES. I started writing when I had _tons_ of time on my hands and inspiration coming in by the pound. I still like writing, but it hasn't had quite the same zeal as it did...? Anyway, I want you guys to be patient with me, _please_. I don't get paid for this, unfortunately, but I don't wanna stop doing it! IT GIVES ME GREAT JOY TO WRITE THIS STUFF FOR YA'LL. **

**Don't die guys! MM OMIGOSH SIS XD I'M GONNA DIE. GUYS, SHE WROTE A HAMILTON PARODY TO MAKE SURE I KEPT UPDATING. SIS, YOU'RE AMAZING DON'T DIE PLEASE.**

 **Ford: I'm sorry Stanley, but I fear you may be in danger again.**

 **Stan: GOSH DOG DARNNIT IF SHE WRITES MORE ANGSTY THING WITH ME IN IT-**


End file.
